The Perfect Present
by dbzqueens
Summary: Pan's 17th birthday is coming up, and Bulla cannot, for the life of her, figure out what her best friend wants for her special day! One shot dedicated to my sister on her birthday, hope you like this!


The Perfect Present

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or any of the characters associated with the series. This is purely fan based._

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to my sister who runs this account with me, for her birthday. I hope she has the best one yet, and anyone who tries to ruin my girl's special day will be severely injured. On to the story! ^_^**

Bulla sighed and slumped to the floor, leaning on her bed. This was impossible! Her best friend Pan's birthday was coming up, and she could not, for the life of her, figure out what she wanted! There had to be some way of figuring out what the raven haired girl wanted for her birthday! She _had_ to want _something._ But…what in Dende's name was it? Bulla frowned and flipped through the notes she had taken on her friend, in an attempt to figure out what the girl would like to receive for her special day. But it was no use. Bulla pushed her bright blue strands of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears, trying to focus. She was studying her notes intensely when someone knocked on the door.

Bulla growled in frustration and jumped to her feet. She ripped the door open and found her older brother standing in the doorway, grinning.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. Trunks pretended to look offended.

"Well, that's not a nice way of greeting your big brother, is it?" he asked, walking through the door without his little sister's permission. She growled again. He sat on her bed and looked around. Papers were strewn all across the floor, and each one of them was in some way birthday-related. Trunks cocked an eyebrow and looked at Bulla. She sighed.

"You're doing all of this just for Pan's birthday?" that remark earned him a pillow thrown with a lot of force straight onto his face. He removed it, not amused.

"This is her 17th birthday, Trunks! You can't just act like it's no big deal, you jerk! And besides, I would think that you would care, considering how you like her." Bulla replied with a smirk gracing her lips that would make her father proud. Trunks blushed bright red, and then glared at his evil little sister.

"I do not!" he exclaimed.

"Do too!" she replied.

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING BRATS! I AM TRYING TO REST, SO SOLVE YOUR LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT PROBLEM OR I'LL SOLVE IT FOR YOU!" a certain Saiyan prince yelled from down the hall. The siblings winced at the volume of his yell, and Bulla shut the door, glaring at Trunks all the while.

"Listen, Trunks, are you going to help me find Pan the perfect present, or what?"

"Well why should I—"

"Because you like her and she deserves an amazing present that she will _always_ treasure!" Trunks looked at his sister skeptically. She saw his expression, and pulled out her next best weapon; her puppy dog eyes. Bulla stuck her lower lip out and it began to quiver, her eyes seemingly filled with unshed tears. Trunks grimaced. He hated when she played that card.

"Fine…I'll help…" he muttered. Bulla smiled.

"Yay!" she then stuck her hand out, waiting for Trunks to finally help seal the deal. The lavender-haired boy slowly brought his hand out and shook it with his sister's hand. That was it, then. They were going to find her the perfect present.

Pan slowly shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Her day had been _exhausting._ Her best friend had bugged her nonstop of what she wanted for her birthday. But the young almost 17 year old girl only replied with one word- Nothing. And that was the truth. In all honesty, Pan wanted nothing for her birthday. She already felt as though she had everything she could every want or need. Friends, family, an ample supply of training and food. What more could she ask for? After leaving Bulla to go home, she was assaulted by her family asking her what she most desired for her special day. That almost drove the raven haired girl right off the edge! She had walked through the door, and as soon as she set her backpack down her Uncle Goten ran up and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around, to try and entertain her like he did when she was 4. But now, Pan was caught off guard, so she ended up getting out of his grip and flipping him, to where he fell to the ground clutching his head. Pan then realized he meant no harm, so she sighed and went to get him ice. After her, and the rest of her family, managed to get Goten to calm down and stop screaming "MERCY!" at the top of his lungs, they all bombarded her with questions.

"Pan, are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?"

"What do you want for your birthday, sweetie?"

"Do you want a calculator?"

"No, Gohan, she doesn't want a calculator."

"CHICHI! FOOD!"

"Not now Goku I'm busy! Pan, what do you want for your birthday? A frying pan?"

"Panny! Tell me what you want for your special day!"

And the conversation continued on. But each time they asked her what she wanted, her only response was…nothing. And that was the complete truth! She didn't want anything! And when she tried over and over again to tell them she wanted nothing, they continued to ignore her. So that's when the frustrated teen stormed up to her room and closed the door. Pan grabbed her phone and sat down on her soft bed, dialing a number she knew by heart. After a couple rings, the person on the other end answered.

"Hello, Briefs residence, Trunks Briefs speaking." Was heard from the other end. Pan looked at her phone wide eyed and blushing. Her crush had answered the phone! Well, duh, of course he did. Her best friend lives in the same house with him! She smacked her head in annoyance and cleared her throat so that she could properly speak to the guy of her dreams.

"H-Hello? T-T-Trunks?" she then growled in frustration at how stupid she must have sounded. And on the other line, Trunks was blushing a deep red. He couldn't help it, though! He loved the way she sounded over the phone, and in person, and well, everywhere. He looked at the phone, and snapped out of his thoughts.

"H-Hey Pan!" he finally asked. What was up with him? Trunks had known Pan all his life, so why was he so nervous all of a sudden? And on the other end of the line, Pan was trying to stay calm.

"Hey Trunks!" she replied. "What's up?" Pan had finally regained her composure. Oh, what she would do to have that boy in her arms…

"Nothing much, just, uh, talking to you…" he replied awkwardly. Pan giggled, and Trunks smiled. "So, almost birthday girl, how has your day been?" he asked jokingly as they fell back into the normal ease of talking to each other. Pan groaned.

"Ugh, they won't quit asking me what I want! You know what I want? I want for them to LEAVE ME ALONE!" she ranted into the phone. Trunks chuckled.

"I bet you really wouldn't want that."

"Are you kidding? They've been asking me nonstop what I want, and they won't quit it! I've had it! I wish they would leave me alone! It's just a birthday! It's not that special!" she exclaimed. Trunks frowned, and before he knew what he was saying, he replied,

"Pan, don't ever say that. Your birthday is special, because it was the day that such an amazing person came to be. Of course we should celebrate it, you deserve that and much more." Pan was stunned. Too stunned to speak. Did Trunks, her pretty much lifelong crush say such amazing things about her? They were silent for a while, until they heard a click, and someone else talking.

"TRUNKS! I told you not to answer the phone if it was Pan because _I_ need to talk to her, not you!" Bulla whined. Trunks and Pan both sighed in synchronization.

"I guess I'll get off the phone. Bye, Pan!"

"B-Bye, Trunks…" and a click was heard, signaling the end of Trunks and Pan's conversation. Now, onto Pan and Bulla's conversation.

"Pan! Please, just tell me, what do you—"

"Bulla, I swear to Dende that if you ask me one more time what I want for my birthday I will rip your limbs off and reattach them to your forehead. Understand?"

"Gosh, no need to be so pushy! Fine, I won't ask." Bulla pouted even though Pan couldn't see her. They were silent for a moment, but since Bulla couldn't stand silence, she began talking again.

"So, Pan-Chan, are you excited about tomorrow?" Bulla asked cheerfully.

"Hell yeah! I'll finally be the same age as you!" Pan replied.

"Oh please, I'm only older than you by only a month!" Pan laughed.

"Haha, yeah grandma, you'll die first!" she said, joking with her best friend. Bulla laughed.

"Not if I run you over!" and pretty soon they were both laughing at the complete randomness of their conversation. Pan wiped away her tears from laughing so hard and smiled. Bulla always knew how to cheer her up.

"So Bulla, what's up?"

"Just planning for your birthday!" the blue haired girl replied with a smirk. Pan groaned.

"Bulla, please don't make it _too_ fancy!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry Pan, I'll only be inviting about 300 people!"

"BULLA! I DON'T EVEN_ KNOW_ 300 PEOPLE!" Pan nearly screamed. Bulla sighed.

"200?" And the conversation went on until Pan finally got Bulla to drop the number of guests to just the Z gang. They continued to talk for another hour until Videl knocked on her daughter's door 3 times, signaling it was time for dinner. Bulla and Pan then reluctantly hung up the phone, promising to call each other first thing tomorrow so that Bulla could wish her a happy birthday before anyone else.

Pan groaned as her phone began to ring so early in the morning. She rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock which read 6:30 a.m. Pan yawned and covered both her ears with pillows to drown out the sound, which was pretty much impossible with her quarter saiyan ears. She sat upright in bed, and picked up the phone.

"Ello?" she managed to say without yawning.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN-CHAN!" Bulla screamed. Pan winced and put the phone down against her pillow to block the sound of her best friend's yell. She then slowly put the phone back to her ear and smiled.

"Thanks Bulla." She said, yawning.

"No problem! Now, I need you at my house by 9 o'clock!"

"WHAT?" Pan exclaimed, surprised.

"Don't act surprised! I have to make you flawless and even more stunning than you already are in time for your party!"

"And that'll take… _7 hours?"_

"No, silly, we have to shop for your dress and jewelry first, and _then_ get you ready!" Pan sighed and got out of bed sleepily. She knew there was no way to avoid Bulla's pleading. So the raven haired girl exchanged goodbyes with her friend and hung up. Pan walked over to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then finished getting herself presentable enough to be seen in public. She walked out of her room and into the dining room where she was hit with a shower of confetti, courtesy of her uncle. Pan grinned widely as she saw the incredibly huge stack of pancakes in front of her. She then saw her mother and grandmother tired looking, both wearing aprons. She ran over to them and gave them each a big hug. They smiled as they watched Pan, who seemed to have grown up too fast for their liking, go over and hug her Uncle Goten, and then her Grandpa Goku, and Gramps Hercule, and finally she hugged her father who looked at her with pride in his eyes, looking at the now grown up girl in front of him. Pan took a seat at the dining table as her family sang happy birthday to her, and she laughed as Goku tried to steal one of the pancakes, but was blocked by Chichi. She then dug in, finishing her pancakes in record time.

They hung out together as a family for a little while, until it was time for Pan to go to Capsule Corp. so that Bulla could take her shopping. Oh joy.

As soon as Pan had arrived at Bulla's home, the blue haired girl had first attacked her with a hug, and then whisked her away to the mall. I could go through their whole adventure at the mall, but, long story short, there was a lot of complaining from Pan, and a lot of happy outbursts from Bulla. But, could you blame Pan? She hates shopping! Yet there she was, for about, 4 hours straight! Just walking through the never ending maze of torture—er, I mean mall.

Bulla finally made her last purchase of the day and they both flew back to Capsule Corp., racing, and the birthday girl won. They ran through the front door laughing. The 2 teen girls walked down the hall and towards Bulla's gigantic room, where Pan was to get ready.

About 3 hours later, Bulla was putting the finishing touches on Pan's outfit. Pan looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She smoothed out her bright red dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid thigh, and fixed her bandana which was fastened around her arm, as Bulla had turned it into a trendy cloth bracelet around her wrist. Bulla helped her friend put on some silver small heart shaped earrings. Bulla finished her own outfit, a turquoise dress which went past her knees. They put their heels on, and Bulla looked at her friend proudly.

"Pan, you look amazing. This is your night, have fun with it!" Pan smiled and hugged her friend, and they locked arms. Together they walked out the door and down the stairs, where everyone was waiting.

The people waiting gasped at the sight of the 2 beautiful saiyan teens. But most eyes were trained on Pan. Pan looked through the crowd as she descended down the staircase, but when she couldn't find the one she was looking for, her heart sunk. She smiled half-heartedly as she was embraced by family and friends, but was upset at the fact that the boy with purple hair wasn't there. Trunks. They went through the normal birthday games and celebrations, and everyone sang loud and obnoxiously when it was time to sing happy birthday. She laughed despite the disappointment.

The raven haired beauty leaned against the snack table, sipping punch absent-mindedly. Bulla ran up to her laughing, but frowned when she saw her friend's expression.

"Pan, what's wrong?" the blue haired girl asked, snapping Pan out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, nothing…" she replied.

"Well, common, it's time for you to open your presents! Everyone's waiting!" Bulla exclaimed, pulling the birthday girl along. Pan sighed and tried to be happy, but it seemed impossible when he wasn't around… Pan and Bulla soon arrived, and Pan began ripping through presents. She couldn't help but grin at each of them. From Goku, an orange gi just like his, only tailored to her size. She squealed in delight and hugged her grandpa. She would definitely be using that! She then opened her grandmother's present, to find a frying pan wrapped neatly with a bow on top. Pan smiled and hugged her grandmother. From her mother, she received fighting gloves just like the ones Videl herself used in high school, and her father gave her a new set of office supplies. She hugged them both, slightly happier. From Gramps Hercule, she received a box set of the Cell Games, the reenactment. She faked a smile and kissed him on the cheek, trying not to laugh. From Goten, she received violent video games, which they were sure to play. And finally, she turned to Bulla, who was grinning like mad. Pan sighed and examined the incredibly large box in front of her.

"Well, Bulla, would you like to explain?" she asked.

"Pan, what I've brought you is something that I know you've wanted, but would never admit." Pan narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend. Bulla gestured for her to open the lid to the box. Now _everyone_ was interested in what could be inside the mystery box. Pan slowly leaned forward and pulled the lid off. Out from the box came Trunks, smiling widely, with a bow on his head. Pan looked at him for about 10 seconds, and burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, and when she finally composed herself, she looked at him still grinning.

"Trunks, you're an idiot, you know that?" she said teasingly. He smiled, and no words were needed after that. Pan closed the distance between them, their lips meeting. And it was nothing like they would have expected. Their bottled up and hidden feelings poured out as their lips met, and after a while, they pulled away, smiling. Gohan and Hercule were of course fuming mad, and Videl had to try to calm them both down, to no avail. Pan looked into Trunks' eyes, and realized that Bulla had always known Pan liked Trunks. It was too obvious.

"You know," she whispered, "I thought you weren't gonna show up…" He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You think I would miss your birthday? I wouldn't miss it for the world, Pan-Chan." Bulla stepped in before their lips met again.

"Okay, yeah yeah, happy ending, but Trunks can't just keep you to himself! Not now, anyways…you'll have plenty of time to spend together when you clean up the whole entire party afterwards." She said, smirking.

"WHAT?" Trunks and Pan cried out in unison. Bulla laughed.

"Well yeah, blame Pan for it. She was the one acting all gloomy the whole time until my dork brother showed up. Now, let's get this party going!" Bulla cried out. Pan was about to protest, but Trunks stopped her. They could actually use that time to their advantage.

Soon, the party ended and everyone left except for Trunks and Pan, who had used their time wisely, indeed. They inhaled the remaining balloons, so that the helium would make their voices high like chipmunks, which entertained them for a while. Afterwards, they found some fireworks that Bulla never got the chance to use, and shot them into the sky. For the rest of the night, they stayed in each other's arms, laughing and cuddling. Pan sighed contentedly and snuggled into Trunks. This truly was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! It's the longest one-shot I've ever written! I also hope my sister enjoyed this, because I know she loves romance, and Trunks! Well, sis, I hope your day is as amazing as you are! Love you! Happy Birthday!**


End file.
